Chase's Chaser : Rosario to Roidmude
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: A teen named Toji Kayagami is transformed into the new Proto-Zero by Heart and Brain, which Toji gains Roidmude power and the Mashin Chaser Brake Gunner, although he hasn't found the Signal Chaser and the Mach Driver, Toji is confident he can defeat Heart.


**[ RIDER : CHASER! ]  
(Rock Tune..)**

 **Eidonos : HEY EVERYONE!  
Dekadonio : TIME FOR ROSARIO VAMPIRE! KNOW YOUR PLACE! -Bonk- OW!  
Ninjanino : This story will feature a _new_ Kamen Rider Chaser and Roidmude as our protagonist.**

* * *

A teen was tied to a chair, a man placed a Viral Core on his chest, who was recognized as Heart. "Brain, this is your part of the job." Heart said, Brain nodded and fired a blast into both the Viral Core and a lying around Roidmude Body, on the plate on the chest it said.. 000. The body was absorbed into the Viral Core, while the Viral Core was forcefully absorbed by the Teen's Body and he sparked up completely.

"GUAHHHHHH!" The teen breathed heavily as the Viral Core drove through his bones, connecting the Roidmude Body to his skeleton, the teen uncontrollably turned to Roidmude form, except he sparked brightly and the body turned to a purple form with silver armor around it, the muscle forms making it look a little like M. Chaser, but different, the eyes were both visible, and the head spikes were to both sides with a skull in the center.

"We've finally made a new Chase.. Just to reprogram his~" Before Heart could finish, the teen (Roidmude now) punched him back and broke of the chains and ran for it. As he ran, all of Brain's attacks missed, Brain became Roidmude form, still missed. The teen looked up to see Ride Chaser heading toward him, it parked in front of him, he looked at it closely, then he gained Chase's memories. He shook his head and got on, riding off while de-transforming from Roidmude form. He took a ramp and drove right through the window of the security vault instead of the door. He grabbed the Brake Gunner, but the Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Chaser weren't there.

He walked off and looked at the gun, ' _I can't go to human school.. They won't except me like this.._ ' he said to himself as he got onto Ride Chaser.

* * *

' _These memories.. They aren't mine.. They are.. this body's.. Well.. the Roidmude that this body used to belong to.._ '

The teen rode off somewhere, until he found an envelope fly in his face. He stopped the bike and looked at it. "How lucky can I be?" He said as he rode off.

He found a tunnel and looked at it. "This has to be it.." He said as he rode into it, him and the Ride Chaser were sparking, he then palmed the Brake Gunner, " **H-Hen**.. **shin!** " he said as he began to transform.

 **[ BRAKE UP! ]  
** **( Nightmarish Tune )**

M. Chaser struggled, but he shot the walls and rode through, safely passing on. M. Chaser kept riding on, turning to human form in process.

"Something isn't right.." He turned to see a girl riding down her bike and almost falling, the bike flew into a tree, while the teen went to catch the girl.

She opened her eyes and she widened them, while the teen put her down safely and looked around. "You smell good.." She said to the teen, the teen only had 1 second to look as she..

 **CHU!**

Bit his neck, no pain left behind.. No blood dripping. Just some red skin. the teen looked to the pink haired girl.

"I'm Moka Akashiya.. You?"

"Toji Kayagami."

Moka smiled, "Are you new to Youkai Academy too?" Toji nodded, "That's great!" Moka hugged his arm and he looked curiously, then he looked toward the school.

"We should get moving before everything ends in a terrible way."

"But first.. 1 question.. Do you like vampires?"

"I hear they're good people."

* * *

 **Episode 1 : Opening Theme Brake!  
** Is It Just The Beginning?

 **[ _Instrumental_ ]  
Toji pulled out the Brake Gunner, firing it toward a Roidmude, walking toward it while a flame burned, the screen zooming in on him. Toji palmed the Brake Gunner and began to transform to M. Chaser, he charged forward. Toji transformed to M. Chaser again, except this time the armor broke and shined.**

 **[ _Namari~ no sora.._ ]  
Toji stopped the cycle and looked toward a Roidmude attacking students of the school, he got off the bike and charged.**

 **[ _Omoku torekomi.._ ]  
Toji held the gun held toward Brain's head, the green clothed Roidmude cowering in fear. Toji's eyes glew purple.**

 **[ _Mashiro ni yodon~da!_ ]  
Toji pushed his hand into the Brake Gunner, M. Chaser stood, looking toward Moka, who transformed into a form with silver hair and bigger.. parts.**

 **[ _Taiyou ga kudakete~!]  
_ S. Moka kicked through monsters, M. Chaser charged and hit through the Roidmudes, knocking them back and he fired toward the screen.**

 **[ _Miminari wo.. Togaraseru.. Ku~ru.._ ]  
S. Moka jumps and drop kicks a creature back, backflipping off of it and landing, she looked up and looked through them with her ruby red eyes.**

 **[ _Donten No Michi Wo!_ ]  
M. Chaser hit through Roidmudes as he charged, jumping onto Ride Chaser and riding to dodge attacks from Brain.**

 **[ _Kaso wo wasurete.._ ]  
S. Moka spun kicked back a Roidmude and jumped up to the air.**

 **[ _Aruku kanojo wa.. Ame ni obieteru.._ ]  
M. Chaser sparked brightly and turned back to Toji, Moka running to him, accompanied by a bluenette, a purple haired girl and a brown haired little girl. **

**[ _Sora wo Ao~gu..!_ ]  
Toji walked up and glared toward Heart, he kept walking forward.**

* * *

 **Episode 1 :  
** Where's The Beginning?

Toji was walking through the school, he was heading toward class, he had lost Moka during the opening ceremony, although she must have had a place to go for 1st period. Toji walked into the classroom and walked to his seat, not noticing every girl in the room staring at him with awe.

Toji sat down and looked toward the students around him. He noticed the girls gazing at him, while the other boys glared at him. Toji then looked to see Moka come into the room, ' _Hmm.. What's she doing here? Could this be her first period too?_ ' he thought to himself, and obviously, his question was solved by the universe with a yes.

"Oh, Toji-kun?" She looked over to the purple clothed teen, "IT IS YOU!" she jumped and hugged him tight, Toji almost falling over.

"How the hell do those two know each other?!" Said all the other students.

"I'll shred him if he tries anything."

"I'll kill her if she tries anything.."

The comments made Toji stand and look around, "May I get a new desk?"

* * *

Toji was sitting in his repaired desk, he was listening as the teacher spoke.

"Hi everyone! My name is Mrs. Nekonome! I'll be your first period teacher for the first semester! Of course, obviously shown by the name. Youkai Academy is made by, made for, and controlled by monsters. Of course, humans are not able to get through the tunnel, and if they somehow do, the higher-ups will take care of the problem. As obviously the humans practically rule the world, we need to learn how to coexist with them. As the first rule, you are not aloud to reveal what kind of monster you are. Second rule is to _NEVER_ change to your monster form. Third rule is to _NEVER_ eat or kill or harm _ANYONE_ in this school." The teacher explained.

' _Obviously, the third rule is impossible to keep._ '

Toji noticed the bell ring and stood, walking out of class, Moka noticed the chance she could get, until a bluenette ran and hugged Toji tightly. "Man, looks like I already found the hottest boy in school.." The girl said, Toji couldn't help but question.

"You are?"

"Kurumu Kurono."

Toji looked at her appearance, "Hmph." he left and was walking through the hall, he was going to explore the school, nobody could stop him now. He could figure something about the school that nobody could see.

"Hey, Kayagami." A teen, the one that Toji disliked just from the feeling of his aura, "You should back off of Moka, before I rip the bones out of you." he grabbed Toji's collar as he gave the threat, but Toji grabbed his hand and crushed it.

"I have no intentions of having to deal with you."

Toji threw the teen off, "You are?"

"Saizo Komia.. You interest me.. Just don't aggrivate me."

The two went their seperate ways. Toji then noticed Moka running toward him. "Toji-kun!" She called to him as she stopped to rest. "Moka." He said as he turned slowly, then Toji held his held as he fell to his knees. Moka went to help him up, Toji was able to stand as he looked around, all he saw were flashbacks, but they weren't his.

* * *

After school, Moka was off to find some food for the trio. Kurumu was with Toji, she peaked over to what he was fixing, it was the Ride Chaser, and her eyes widened, anyone could almost see the sparkles in her eyes.

"That bike is awesome!" She couldn't help but say it, and it was superbly designed. "State of the art." Toji said as he stood. He then heard Moka's scream as he got onto the bike. "You got any monster power for travel? Ride Chaser still isn't fixed from the tunnel to Youkai Academy yet." Kurumu nodded and she gained wings and flew right behind him.

* * *

Moka was backing away from Saizo, "Come on, Baby.. Don't give me that look.. It'll be ok." he said, that didn't help Moka's fear at all.

Saizo then glew brightly, he changed to a new form and looked to Moka with a drooling mouth, "Why don't you show me _your_ true form?" he said, Moka was about to run, but Saizo's now even longer tongue caught her leg and slammed her into the wall. "Now all I gotta do is~" A foot slammed into Saizo's face and made him fly through the forest in front of the school.

Toji helped Moka up and looked toward Saizo. "Look's like this is gonna get ugly." Saizo stood, "For you." Toji palmed the Brake Gunner and charged toward Saizo.

 **[ Brake UP! ]**

M. Chaser then jabbed the Gun into Saizo and knocked him over the hill, jumping down and shooting at Saizo, he palmed the gun again.

 **[ Brake! ]**

M. Chaser charged and slashed Saizo back, a purple glowing mark left on the Orc's chest. Ride Chaser rode up and smacked Saizo back before riding toward M. Chaser, who jumped on it and rode toward Saizo, then he slashed the Orc as he rode by and turned a bit as he looked to see Saizo weakened. Moka and Kurumu looking to see, they breathed in relief.

Until M. Chaser was punched back, the Orc charged at the purple armored warrior, M. Chaser then jabbed his weapon into the creature and knocked it back. M. Chaser rolled along the ground and shot at the Orc. Three Viral Cores flew around and smacked the Orc back and went to M. Chaser's hand.

" **For this situation.. I'll need this one.** " M. Chaser placed one into the Brake Gunner.

 **[ Tune : CHASER COBRA! ]**

M. Chaser gained a weapon at his armed that had a snake head-like whip, he used that weapon against Saizo and wrapped it around his neck and took him for a spin. He then slammed Saizo down. " **Any assistance?** " He looked toward his two girl friends, they nodded and charged into the fight, Kurumu gained long claws and scratched at Saizo.

M. Chaser rolled under Saizo's feet and wrapped up his legs, but Moka's slam punch was really just.. a slam shove. M. Chaser looked as Saizo shot his tongue out and threw Moka back. M. Chaser then ran toward Moka, ready to take the next hit, and he did. It was the hardest punch Saizo could throw in this fight, and the Orc was happy it hit the man that got in his way.

M. Chaser fell and reverted to Toji, Moka looking, her tears hitting his chest. Toji reached for Moka's face, to inform her there was nothing to worry about, but his hand dropped and the cross on her choker came off. Moka gained a bright pink aura and it blinded everyone, Toji covered his eyes as Bats came onto Moka.

Toji opened his eyes as the bats flew off and it revealed a new Moka, her hair was silver, her.. Parts were larger, her eyes turned Blood Red, and her fangs really were now visible as she smirked. Toji stood as he looked at Moka, who ran forward. Toji was ready to get back in the fight.

 **[ Brake UP! ]  
** **[ Tune : CHASER COBRA! ]**

M. Chaser wrapped up Saizo's legs as Moka jumped to the air, "For someone who really thinks he can defeat an S.S. Super Monster like me.. I'll tell you now.." she said as she flew up, then kicked straight toward him, " **KNOW YOUR PLACE!** " she said as Saizo was knocked straight into the wall. Kurumu and M. Chaser looked in awe. Although M. Chaser got onto the Ride Chaser, " **Oh, I almost forgot, here.** " M. Chaser tossed the cross back to Moka. "Where are you going off to?" She asked him, "To deal with.. some friends." M. Chaser said as he rode off as Moka turned normal, caught by Kurumu, then she stared as M. Chaser rode off.

"I wish he'd ride to me like that.. Coming to my rescue~!" She began to daydream.

* * *

 **Next Time on Chase's Chaser!**

Toji walked down the hallway. He turned to see Kurumu on the ground, he helped her up and they walked to the infirmary.

"That's it Moka! You've been taking all the chances with Toji! It's my turn!"  
"Haven't you heard of something called sharing?"

Toji dodged an attack from a Roidmude, "Paint.." Toji said as he palmed the Brake Gunner.

 **Next Episode :  
** Why doesn't the candle burn?


End file.
